


12. Refrences

by Cinno_Angel



Series: 30 Day Writing Prompt Challenge [12]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Memes, Vines, just generally trash, refrences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 17:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinno_Angel/pseuds/Cinno_Angel
Summary: Hank and Gavin prove how old they are.





	12. Refrences

**Author's Note:**

> posted about 9:30pm August 12th
> 
> Just some pointless short trash. Not in my usual style. 
> 
> I will write a one shot on the 31st for the first person to find all the refrences and comment how many there are. Whatever kind of one shot you want. Just has to be for DBH and nothing explict.

“Jerk,” Gavin said as he walked over to Hank’s desk.

“Bitch,” Hank responded, turning to face Gavin, “You sure you want to do this.”

“Yeah. And I’ll go easy. You’ll have plenty of time to rewind.” Gavin smirked, crossing his arms.

“Alright. Let’s do the urkel dance,” Hank leaned back in his chair.

“Mood,” Gavin answered, “one does not simply get into a battle such as this without prior preparation.” Gavin made a gesture with his hand that looked like an O to make his point. “Cash me outside howbowdah.”

“Ermahgerd, you’re not even a real millennial,” Hank rolled his eyes. Though some did consider the very early 2000s as millenials. “You aren’t even lit.”

“Except I know when there’s some fake woke goin’ around,” Gavin countered, “At least I’m not turning to dust, rabbit.”

“Do you bleed?” Hank questioned, “cause baby don’t hurt me, don’t hurt me, no more.”

“You are outgunned, outmanned, outnumbered, outplanned,” Gavin got into the groove, “So rise up. You will never be satisfied.”

“Honestly I don’t remember. I was crazy back then,” Hank even did the little laugh just to get that edge. 

“Two shots of vodka,” Gavin shrugged, knowing he could get the edge back, “I think I’ll just step inside this police box.”

“In my experience there is no such thing as luck,” Hank grinned. He knew he had won, “Hasta la vista baby.”

Gavin held his hands up, “Alright, alright, party on dudes…… NOT!” Gavin snapped, stealing the edge last second and taking the win, “Boom! Take that!”

Connor and Conan found themselves staring at Hank and Gavin, absolutely confused as to what was going on. They also found they had more concerns then what should be physically possible. Whatever was happening was levels of bizarre they couldn’t even begin to understand.


End file.
